


Tumour

by TheUnderground15



Series: Cancer [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Cancer!levi, Depressed!Eren, Depressed!Levi, Levi is a patient, M/M, Pastel!Eren, Sad, YouTuber!Eren, dying!levi, ereri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 06:18:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7833604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUnderground15/pseuds/TheUnderground15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is a YouTuber and loves to vlog his everyday life for his viewers and Levi is his cancer patient lover whom he visits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tumour

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading this!! I plan on making this a one shot series! Please comment and kudo if you like it, I'd love to hear your imput!! <3

"Hey guys, so today we are going to be visiting Levi. It's been a few days since the last visit but with work and school, it was hard to make time." Eren had began his volg with his signature smile and holding his portable camera up on an angle so the lighting hit his face perfectly. Eren was a YouTuber with over a million subscribers, all interested in his makeup, games and family. They were particularly interested in his boyfriend, Levi Ackerman. Eren introduced him in a 'Boyfriend does my makeup' video and since then the fans have adored Eren and his boyfriends love for one another. 

"I decided to wear his favourite sweater today guys, figured he could use a smile today." The brunette showed everyone the pale mint green knitted sweater that Levi claimed was his favourite with Erens gorgeous tan skin and his beautiful exotically coloured eyes. Eren continued to show his white skinny jeans and his brown knee high leather boots. His signature key was seen around his neck and his small gold necklace that read 'forever' in beautiful elegant font from Levi. Eren loved the necklace dearly and the surprise that came with it, Levi was a hopeless romantic at heart and though he tries to deny it- it's true. That one fact was part of why Eren loves Levi. The man was strong despite his smaller size standing at 5ft 2, he had a beautiful smile that would appear on his face in moments of pure content and he was absolutely stunning and, the mans personality certainly had none other to match. Levi was unique and every part of him, no matter how small showed it and Eren adored him. Eren had began collecting wrapped items into a worn brown leather satchel and he placed the camera on his dresser before sitting across from it on his and Levis bed. "I got him some gifts and I hope he likes them. I noticed last week that his flowers were starting to wilt so we have to pick some up." Eren was packing while speaking, making occasional looks to the camera so he could continue talking to them as if they were directly there. 

Once Eren had finished packing, he stood up with the camera and redirected it to his face where you could see winged out eyeliner and the smallest amount of mascara. "We're gonna go to Floral's again this week. I really liked their flowers there, they lasted better and the colours looked really pretty." He vlogged as he walked down the hall and passed the kitchen and living room to get to the front door. He shut the front door once he'd left and made sure to lock it before starting to walk down the sidewalk, chatting away. 

"So Armin finally published his book called 'The Diary of Isle.", you should all take a look at it; it is amazing. Mikasa's pregnancy is going to be over soon, three more weeks till Levi and I are uncles..." He babbled on happily about his family to the camera and noticed a few odd stares but he was used to it. The weather was beautiful today, the sun was high in the sky and he could notice the different hues of blue in the sky. He admired the lightest blue he could see and it reminded him of his lovers stunning eyes. After walking down the busy street he found the flower store Floral's by their unique and beautiful rod iron sign hanging above the door. Elegant swirls and flowers could be seen in the pattern around the piece of wood which had "Floral's" delicately painted in a pink colour. Eren opened the large glass door and a chime sounded as he walked in. An aroma of different flowers greeted him and he took a deep breathe to admire the scent. 

"So guys, we are picking up from purple and white Heliotopes, some Morning Glory and red and blue Salvias." Eren listed off to the camera and greeted a worker before giving her the list. The worker got the flowers out and cut the flowers at different lengths, making the Salvias the tallest flower in the middle, the Heliotopes surrounding them and the lowest flower being the Morning Glorys. He asked her to add some Yarrow and basil to make the bouquet complete. She wrapped the flowers nicely together with a light blue sheer ribbon and she placed them in a nice glass case with a simple look, not wanting to drown out the beauty of the flowers. Eren asked for a card and he wrote down the names of the flowers. It was a ritual of some sorts with the couple. Eren or Levi would send each other bouquets with only that names of the flowers that were chosen. They would express their emotions through the language of flowers and they always tried to find new combinations. 

Eren thanked the woman and he put the card into his satchel carefully so he wouldn't ruin the crisp off white paper. "So now that we have that, we are going to be going to the hospital to see him." Eren gave a sad but excited smile to the camera and he left the store with a farewell to the female worker and he walked down the busy sidewalk. "I'm going to put you guys away for a second, you'll see me again with Levi." He waved at the camera and shut it off. 

When Eren arrived at the hospital, he saw the large building with glass windows and nine floors. Almost 200 rooms to each floor, five attachments to the building and almost 130 doctors to assist the patients. The building was a modern looking one with a wood finish where there weren't windows for the patients rooms. He admired how they kept the outside clean and the grounds grass was kept trimmed. Eren walked into the doors and greeted nurse Zoë at the door. "Good morning Hanji." He smiled at her and she waved and smiled back. Eren took in the light colours painted in the wall to help with calmness and little animated animals were painted down lower where younger kids would be able to see and enjoy them. 

"Hey there pumpkin, how're you?" Hanji was one of the nicest people Eren knew. She was a little eccentric but she was an amazing nurse and she was known with all the patients for a good laugh when they needed it. The dark haired woman had no issue making a fool of herself to make even the least humorous person chuckle. 

"I'm good today. Yourself?" she adjusted her glasses and Eren took in the sight of the white shirt and dark blue pants that identified her as a nurse. She had been working for the longest time Eren could remember. She had reset many broken noses for him back when he was younger and feisty child. 

"I'm fantastic." Erens nodded at her and walked over to the stainless steel doors that covered the elevator. He pressed the button that would call the elevator down and he waited for the familiar loud beep and the red number at the top signalling it had arrived. As he waited he looked around the lobby and saw people sitting in the chairs while waiting for their clearance to go and saw patients walking with the help of family members and other nurses. Eren remembered how he used to walk with Levi, holding one of his pale arms and another arm around his waist as he held the railing with both hands. He'd take such tiny steps in the black slippers Eren had brought him and would smile a little more at each step- each new success he felt. Eren could also remember carrying him into the emergency room down he hall, yelling for help as his love laid limp in his arms and had foam at the sides of his mouth. Eren remembered the tears falling uncontrollably and fighting the nurses as they held him back from Levis body as it was laid on a hospital bed and was rolling down the hall being pushed by three nurses and two doctors. The loud beep took Eren out of his memory and he shook his head before stepping forwards and onto the elevator. Eren pressed the third floor button and waited. He smiled at the young girl holding her mothers hand as they joined him and they kept quiet as they went up. 

When Eren got to the third floor he walked up to the large guest desk and he signed his name on the list. "Hey Petra, is he awake yet?" He asked when he saw the familiar red headed nurse. 

Petra gave him a soft smile and looked at the flowers. "Not yet, the chemo took a lot out of him last night." Eren nodded and sighed with a sad look. 

"Okay, thank you Petra." He turned and began his autopilot track to Levis hospital room. 'Room 631. Room 631. Room 631' he repeated in his head and when he reached the heavy wooden door he opened it slowly and peeked inside. The large room had one large window that had support poles set up at centre and about a quarter of the way down. The room had one wall with a wood finish and the other four had a light mint colour to them. A yellow metro looking curtain divided the room in half and on the half with the window sat a larger hospital bed with black sheets and comfortable pillows situated about the top of it. Paintings were hung on the walls and a tv sat on a desk from across the bed. A wooden chair with cushions was beside the bed and the portable table. There was a machine beeping at an even pace and if you followed the cord you'd be led to the very thin body laying between the sheets. 

Eren walked towards his love and put the vase on the table next to the old one which was dead. He looked down at the pale body below- hollowed cheeks, sunken in eyes, collarbone sticking out and his bald head due to the chemo. No longer did he have soft locks of raven hair, he had a fragile skull and a large dark purple and red scar running down the top of head leading downwards to his neck. Eren caressed the soft skin of his head in his hand and placed a light kiss on his forehead before pulling away and looking down at his sleeping form. He pulled the blanket up more to keep him warm and tucked him in before taking the old bouquet and going to the bathroom in the room. 

Eren dumped the water out and took the flowers out, putting them into one of the plastic bags which he would bring home to put into the green waste. He rinsed the base out and left it on the counter before walking bake over to the desk and running his finger along the surface. Dust. Dust came up on his finger and Eren flinched. Levi would've never left this surface dusty, he brought his own cleaning supplies from home and cleaned the room or got Eren to help him. His eyes teared up as he was reminded of how badly his husbands condition was now. He brushed his tears away and stood at the large window and taking in the view of the hospital garden. The lovely flowers were blooming now and it made Eren happy he paid extra so Levi could have this room to stay in. 

"E-Eren?" A voice crocked and Eren turned around to see Levis eyes open and his head turned to him. Eren smiled at him and sat on the edge of his bed so he could hold Levis face in his hand. 

"Hey love." He spoke with tender and love in his voice and Levi smiled weakly at the pet name for him. Levi moved a hand out from under the sheets and lifted it out to put a hand on Erens cheek in return. Eren nuzzled the hand and held his cold hand in his warm one. 

"I got you some flowers..." He said and motioned to them with his head. Levis head moved slowly and he looked to the side to see the bouquet. He smiled wider and pressed a button on the bed so it moved so he was on an angle. Eren got off the bed and walked over to the bouquet. He spun the table so it rested over Levis lap and took the card out of his bag. "Oh Eren, these are beautiful..." He sat in awe and his eyes began to tear up. Levis other hand came out and the tubes connected to his arm began to move as well. A small machine that clamped into his finger and read his vitals and one needle in his hand to give him the nutrients he'd need. 

Levi took the letter from Erens hand and his hand shook a bit as he opened the envelope. "Heliotopes, Salvias, Morning Glory surrounded with Yarrow and Basil..." Levi thought for a second, playing with the piece of paper while he was thinking. "Eternal love, forever mine, affection, good wishes and undying love." Levi stared at the flowers and tears ran out from his eyes. 

Eren held Levis hand in his and he felt it tighten in his hold. The small pale hand was shaking and Eren heard Levi start to hiccup while crying. Levi moved the table out of the way and pulled Eren down on top of him. His thin arms wrapped around Erens waist and held him to his body as Erens arms go around his shoulders and he nuzzles his head into Levis neck. "I'm glad you like them." They stayed hugging for a few minutes before pulling away from each other. Eren took his satchel off and sat down on Levis lap like he used to, straddling his lap and resting his hands on Levis shoulders. 

Eren tried not to notice how Levis body was skin and bone and he tried not to notice how Levis legs weren't moving under his, trying to get into a comfortable position. Levi had lost movement to his legs about a year ago and slowly it had been getting worse, moving up his waist and nearing his arms. Eren loved him but couldn't do anything to save him from the beast that was eating his love from the inside out. A tumour the size of Erens fist was found in Levis brain after the emergency visit. After removing all they could, they determined that he would feel better soon. But then came Levis piercing headaches and they found out the the cancer was back, claiming his nervous system and started eating him away to nothing. Two years now, and Levis expectancy is down to maybe a year. 

The two sat quietly drowning out the noises and world around them. Just the two of them existed and he loved every second of this alone time. Eren pulled away to grab his satchel and rest it between them. "Do you mind if I vlog? I got you something." He asked quietly with a smile. Levi nodded and Eren got his camera back out. He pressed the record button and smiled at the camera. 

"Welcome back guys! I'm here with Prince Charming!" He flipped the camera so it was on Levi and he gave a tired grin and a small wave to the camera, wanting to appease the viewers. "I'm going to be giving Levi his present now!" Eren said excitedly. He kept the camera on Levi and handed him the brown paper covered package. Levis hands worked slow now, so he took his time unwrapping the gift and when he finished he admired the black tin. 

"Thank you Eren." He beamed at Eren, his expression almost glowing with happiness. Eren had bought Levi a can of black tea- although he can't drink it anymore, he still loved to have a routine and the smell of black tea around him. Eren handed him a second gift and Levi found it to be a copy of the newest Harry Potter novel. Eren was yanked down and forced to lay beside Levi as he kissed Eren on the lips. "You're too good for me." 

Eren giggled and hit Levis chest lightly before resting a hand on it and put his head on Levis shoulder. "Shall we watch some videos together?" Eren took out his laptop and opened his videos file where he saved videos from YouTube and kept them so he could watch with Levi at the hospital. With one earbud in his ear and the other in Levis, they'd laugh together at whatever nonsense they were watching. Eren loved to hear Levis laughter and he could never grow tired of it. It wasn't till hours later that they got a knock on the door and in walked Dr. Smith. 

Erwin was a tall and smart man, very able in almost all he did. He specialized in cancer and was made Levis Doctor due to the severity of his sickness. "Hello Levi, Eren." He greeted and he waved at the camera. "Vlogging again Eren?" 

"You bet'cha!" Erwin nodded and started looking through his clip board at Levis file. 

"We have to give you some morphine soon, and some melatonin for you to sleep, okay?" Erwin clicked a pen and wrote some notes down on the paper on the clipboard. Levi nodded and Eren sighed against his chest. Eren knew he had to get up off the bed and when he did he gave Levi a quick kiss before Erwin walked over to the IV drip and in screwed the tube from the nutrients bag to the bag of morphine just beside it. Eren watched as he connected the tube and the bag and watched as the tube started to be filled with the small dose of morphine. Drip. Drip. Drip. The drug slowly entered Levis veins and Eren held his hand the entire time. Dr. Smith walked to the kettle to start heating the water and got a cup out and a packet of powdered melatonin. He left them on the table and Eren knew he had to get up and make the drink for him. Once it was half heated, Eren poured the water into the cup and then mixed the powder and the water till it was a light yellow. He walked over to Levi and handed him the cup. "Drink this love, it'll help you sleep." 

Levi took the cup in both hands and drank the entire thing. Eren sat down on the bed again, rubbing his thumb along Levis hand. "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine... You make me happy when skies are grey.." Eren started to sing softly and he used one hand to unfurrow Levis eyebrows. "You'll never know dear, how much I love you.. So please don't take my sunshine away..." 

Levi watched Eren as he sang and continued the song. "I'll always love you, and make you happy if you will only say the same... But if you leave me to love another you'll regret it all some day... You are my sunshine, please don't take my sunshine away." Eren laughed a bit and his eyes watered with fresh tears. Levis hand came up and played with his hair before he let his arm go limp and his eyes became drowsy and lidded. "Eren?" 

"Ya Levi?" Eren asked with curiosity. 

"I love that sweater on you..."


End file.
